Terror on Skis
Synopsis When a plot of Italian extremists to kidnap the President's envoy to the United Nations unravels at the site of the World Pro-Am Ski Competition, a government agent enlists the Angels to protect the Envoy. Sabrina races against time to escape from her captors and warn the other Angels of terrorist activity before time runs out. Summary An FBI agent assigned to protect Carl Hansworth, the president's special envoy to the U.N., disappears near a ski trail in Vail, Colorado shortly after trying to deliver an urgent message to Washington. Agent Chadway reluctantly goes along with his boss's wishes and enlists the Angels to aid with both the search and security for Hansworth, who is participating in a skiing competition. Hansworth immediately expresses an interest in Kelly, while Bosley tries to convince Hansworth's overworked secretary that she is attractive. Kris and Chadway search for the missing agent, and two men shoot at them. Chadway finds his friend's body in a snowbank, where he has been shot to death. A stubborn Hansworth refuses to consider leaving town or quitting the competition. Sabrina notes the odd behavior of a ski jumper named Paolo, who blows up at a fan for snapping a photograph. She purchases the camera so that the FBI can develop the film and run a check on Paolo. They are unaware that he is the son of one of the men who killed the agent and fired at Kris and Chadway. Sabrina and Kelly see Paolo shove others out of the way in his eagerness to ride a ski lift with Hansworth. He plans to shoot Hansworth under orders from his father, but drops the gun off the lift when the Angels and Chadway follow. They exchange shots with Paolo's father and his partner. Paolo shows up with Hansworth and feigns innocence, but no one believes him.A background check reveals that Paolo is a member of a group called Patriots for a Free Society. His father, Vincenti, and their friend Franco were arrested in a protest outside an international banking conference while Hansworth was in Rome. Unfortunately, the Angels and Chadway have no visual identification of Vincenti and Franco. Vincenti remains bitter about his time in prison. Although Franco tries to convince him to let it go, he is determined to make an example out of Hansworth.Sabrina enters the slalom ski competition to stay close to Hansworth. She agrees to a picnic with Paolo in the hopes of learning more about his background. He reveals that his father was a professor of economics who organized a movement decrying what he viewed as an international banking conspiracy. Sabrina sees Vincenti and Franco approaching and flees. She skis away from them, but eventually crashes and is captured. The men inform Hansworth that they will only release Sabrina if he turns himself over to them. He ignores Chadway's advice and insists on making the deal. Paolo is left alone to keep watch over Sabrina. She realizes that he is not prone to violence and tells him that his father's cause has lost sight of its original goals.Sabrina races against time to escape from her captors and warn the other Angels of terrorist activity before time runs out. Case Client: An unknown official at the Pentagon, identified only as "Mister Chadway's boss", possibly connected to the Secret Service Assignment: Protect Carl Hansworth. Complications: Carl Hansworth refused to stop competing even in the face of threats to his life. Romantic Entanglements: Kelly catches the eye of Carl Hansworth. Bosley flirts with Elizabeth James. Kris becomes close to Phil Chadway while the two are working together. Paolo Donettelli is attracted to Sabrina, and she takes advantage of this to escape from him and ends up killing his father, Vincenti Donettelli. Outcome: The two surviving antagonists are arrested (and presumably ejected from the competition). Bosley Bumbles Bosley runs into two people with his snowmobile. He also nearly hits a skier, who ends up falling over while getting out of the way. Memorable Quotes Paolo: Sit down. Sabrina: I won't sit down, and you won't shoot me. Things of Note Guest star: Dennis Cole (who at the time this was filmed was married to Jaclyn Smith) This was a double-length story. The motivations of the antagonists seem somewhat muddled. The three men are members of the Patriots for a Free Society. Two years prior, they had demonstrated at an event where Hansworth had been speaking, and two of them were arrested and imprisoned. They spent the time in prison plotting revenge against Hansworth, even though he had nothing to do with the laws that had convicted them. They entered a competition he was in, but weren't serious about winning. It was unclear what they intended to do with him; Paolo didn't know and Vincenti died before he could say. Category:Episodes